


The First Few Dates

by AshEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEarp/pseuds/AshEarp
Summary: Hey so this is a story of the first few dates of Waves And Nicole





	

**The First Few Dates of Officer Nicole Haught And Waverly Earp Part 1**

 

 

_**Waverly’s perspective** _

Wow. I do not know what to wear, because I have no clue where we are going. Nicole is taking me out on our very first date. I am so nervous. I have no clue what to wear. I want to ask Wynonna, but I do not want to tell her about Nicole and me just yet. This is all still so new to me.

I rummage through my Cupboard again. Finally, I pick up a Mid Drift flowery Top and a short skirt, but not too short. I lay the clothes out on my bed. I go into the bathroom to put on some light make-up. I do not like wearing a lot of make-up. Happy with how my face looks, I go back into my room, close the door and put some music on. 80's Pop, nothing beats it. Easy to listen to and easy to dance to. I put on my clothes and get some flats. I hate heels. They are not comfy and they are not worth the pain. I check my self over in the mirror when I hear the door bell. I grab my stuff and make my way to the door.

Waverly: Wow. I am gob-smacked, Nicole. Wow you... you look so wow. You look amazing. You look so beautiful.

Nicole: Thanks. You looks stunning. I love this top on you. Are you ready to go?

Waverly: Yep, so where are we going?

Nicole: Nice try. It’s a surprise.

Waverly: Please, don't tell me we are going to Shorty's. I like you a lot, but I do not want our first date to be at Shorty's. I mean, yeah, it has great food, but it’s not the ideal first date.

Nicole: Waves, calm down. I think I can come up with something better than Shorty's.  
I take Nicole's hand as we walk towards her Jeep. Just holding Nicole's hand feels like small shocks going through my entire body. She makes me feel alive. Something that I have not felt in a very long time.  
Nicole opens the door for me. She waits until I am in my seat with my seatbelt on. Then she closes the door and walks around to the drivers side. Nicole starts the Jeep and pulls out of the homestead. As we drive through Purgatory we pass the few restaurants in town. This annoys me. I am wondering whether we are going to one of these instead of Shorty’s.

Waverly: Um, Nicole, where are we going?   
She drives out of town. She takes the turn to Route M74.  
Nicole: It’s a surprise, but I will tell you this: we are going out of town. I thought that would be nice. To go where no one knows us and we can be alone.

Waverly: Have I told you that you’re amazing?

Nicole: No, but you have implied I am. 

Waverly: When did I do this?

Nicole: Don't you remember that day you decided to jump me and my bones?

Waverly: How could I ever forget that. I was scared that I lost you, and I was not ready to say good bye. I just had so much going on and I knew that it was you I wanted. After I had spoke to Gus that afternoon.

Nicole: You spoke to Gus about us?

Waverly: No, I asked her about Shorty's. She told me that I should follow my heart, do what I want and live life the way I want.

Nicole: So instead of telling me you like me as much as I like you, you decided to jump me instead. 

Waverly: [chuckles at the memory] Okay, I am sorry, but I was dying to kiss you from the moment I met you.

Nicole: I know the feeling, babe.  
I place my hand on Nicole's thigh.

Waverly: Have I told you how amazing you look in this Black dress? Because you do look very very beautiful.  
The drive takes roughly 1hr to get to the place we are headed.

Waverly: Wow, this place is amazing Nicole I've have read about this place. It’s apparently one of the nicest restaurants in Calgary. How did you get a table? They are booked months in advance.

Nicole: Being a police officer does have its advantages other than being able to carry handcuffs. 

I shake my head at Nicole smirk. She has this smile which lights up the night. It is hard to believe we only meet a few weeks ago. I feel like I have known her my whole life. 

Nicole exists the car, comes around to my side. opens the door and holds out her hand so I can slide out of the car. I take her hand, she closes the door and we just stand there lost in each others eyes.

Waverly: Wow, Nicole you look amazing in this Sexy Black Dress

Nicole: [smirks at Waverly] Sexy Black Dress, eh?

Waverly: Yeah, I mean you’re amazing as it is. Not just in this dress, but I really love this dress on you.

Nicole: Let’s go eat

I take Nicole hand as we walk towards the restaurant Rouge.

Wow, this place is amazing. I am gob-smacked. I have never seen such a beautiful restaurant.

Nicole gives her name. A waiter leads us to the back of the restaurant where is quiet and we cannot be seen by other patrons.

We sit across each other. I take Nicole's hand in mine and squeeze it tightly. We start talking about our childhood and family. We discuss where we grew up and went to school. I discover that Nicole wanted to be a cop since she was 5. She was the perfect student. She never did drugs. She never drank alcohol. She always handed in her assignments on time. Nicole finds out my childhood was not ideal. I want to be honest with her about what is going on in Purgatory, but she would not believe me or she would just put up with me like my other "friends" do.

Nicole and I ordered our food and drinks. Nicole has Rouge Duck Breast. I have British Columbia Foraged Mushroom Risotto. We share a David Lowe Sauvignon Blanc 2015.

Wow, the food and wine are amazing, but it not as good as the company. Nicole is so interesting and intriguing. She slowly gets up. I look at her in confusion. Why is she getting up? Nicole hold out her hand and asks me to dance. I get up and lace my fingers around hers. We walk towards the dance floor. She pulls me towards her as we slow dance. Our eyes are locked. We end up to dancing to a few songs. I have felt safe before, but being in Nicole's arms I feel the safest that I have felt in a long time.

We make our way back to the table hand in hand and unable to keep our eyes off each other. This results in us bumping into a few tables and unamused patrons along the way. We decide it is best to ignore the snide remarks about us being on a date.

We sit back down but now we are sitting side by side. I lean into Nicole. I am not ready to leave her warmth. Our waiter comes back around to see if we want dessert. Nicole and I look at each other. We say ‘Yes’ at the same time.

 

 

The waiter leaves to get the dessert menu and a glass of wine.

We look over the menu and decided to share something. We are both full from the main course, but we want something sweet we can share. We decided on the Chocolate Cheese Cake.

I have no words as Nicole decides to feed me the first bite. I have never tasted something as amazing as this cheese cake. It is so smooth and creamy. We finish our dessert. We sit and talk some more. We notice that it is beginning to get late. Nicole asks for the bill. As I pull my wallet to pay my share, Nicole put a hand on mine. It is like a fire spreading all through me and my body instantly feels hot. I lock eyes with Nicole.

Nicole: Waves, this is our first date. I am paying. Please, you can pay next time, if you want to pay that bad.

Waverly: And who says I am going on another date with you? How did you know it went that well?

Nicole: I know or I would not be about to do this

Nicole leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. I kiss her back just as gently.

Nicole leaves the money on the table. She gets up, takes my hand in hers and pulls me to my feet. We exit the restaurant and walk towards Nicole’s car. We hesitate in front of the car. Nicole and I stand very close to one another.

 

Nicole: Waves, there is something I have wanted to do all night.

Waverly: I like it when you call me Waves. What is it, Nicole? is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?

I start to worry that Nicole does not like me after all or just realised dating an Earp is a big mistake. I feel my palms get all sweaty.

Nicole: No, babe, you have done nothing wrong and nothing is wrong. It is just that I have wanted to do something since you opened the front door.

Nicole steps forward and pushes me against the side door of the jeep. Nicole cups my face as I wrap my arms around her waist. Our lips come

crashing together with more passion than either of us expected. We have been dancing around our feelings for a while. Well mostly me. I was confused. I did not know what was going on until Gus told me to follow my heart.

My heart said: I want Nicole. I realised I was falling in love with her. I had been falling in love with her from that very day in the bar when she introduced herself. To be honest, from the moment she said: "I didn't know Shorty's had Wet T-Shirt competitions." I knew then that I liked her more than I should considering I was with boy-man Champ at the time.

We stand there enjoying the warm summer evening as we continue kissing and leaning against the car. I start to feel a throbbing between my legs while Nicole kisses her way along my jaw and down to my neck. I let out a soft moan. Nicole hears it and pulls back. We are both breathless as we lean our heads against each other.

Waverly/Nicole: Wow.

Nicole: It's getting late. I should get you home. I have the early shift tomorrow.

Waverly: So do I. But I don not want this night to end. I had a lot of fun.

Nicole: So did I, Waves, I got an idea?

Waverly: What is your idea?

Nicole: Are you free tomorrow night?

Waverly: I might be? Why? Do you want to see me again?

Nicole: Just meet me outside your place and be ready by 6 pm and wear something comfy

Waverly: It’s date!

I move to kiss Nicole lips again, slowly savouring the taste and feel of her soft lips on mine. I never knew kissing another woman could feel like this. It is like my whole body is awake and alive for the first time ever.

We finally break apart. Both of us are breathing heavily and our eyes are darkened with lust. Even though both of us want to go further, we both know we do not want our first time to be right after our first date. We want to

wait until the time is right.

The whole ride back Nicole's hand is on my knee. I rest my hand on hers and our fingers intertwine. We do not talk, much. We are mostly happy sitting in silence and holding each other's hand. When Nicole arrives at the Home stead, she comes to a complete stop before she takes off her seat belt and turns to face me.

Nicole: Thanks for tonight, I had an wonderful time.

Waverly: Same here. So what do you have planned for tomorrow night?

Nicole: That is for me to know. And for you to find out.

Nicole once again opens the car door for me. We walk hand in hand to the front door. Nicole turns to look at me. Nicole: Night, Waves. Thanks for an awesome first date. I hope tomorrow’s date is going to be as much fun, but it is hard to beat a first date.

I wrap my arms around Nicole's waist and I pull her towards me. I am not ready to let her go just yet. We stand out side kissing slowly as we saviour the last few moments of our first date. Nicole is the first to pull back.

Nicole: I should go. Good Night, Waverly Earp.

Waverly: Good Night, Nicole Haught.

 

 


End file.
